


Say Something Loving

by HedaQ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and I guess it's very sappy, it's also a testimony of how much I miss these nerds that I actually tried to write something, this is basically a ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaQ/pseuds/HedaQ
Summary: A very short story of how Lena and Kara got engaged.





	Say Something Loving

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend said this doesn't suck but she might be biased.   
> (thanks for being my beta though babe, you're the best <3)

It has been a week since Lena proposed to her under the stars of National’s City Planetarium, which was closed for a whole night just for them.

They had dinner on the top floor of a fancy restaurant with an amazing view of the city and then headed to the planetarium where they watched the creation of the cosmos  while lying down on a blanket on the floor. They observed the stars and tried to name every constellation they could.

It was one of the romantic dates Lena loved to take her on, and she couldn’t think of a time she had been happier, they’d been together for a couple of years now. They had a few struggles but they figured out how to balance her life as Supergirl and Kara Danvers, with Lena’s life as the CEO of a multi-million dollar company. Even her friends, whom were always distrustful of the youngest Luthor, had come to get to know and love her, making Lena part of their little family.

When she was distracted enough looking up at the projected sky, she felt Lena moving, turning on her side and before she could move too, she heard Lena say her name.

“Kara,” when she looked at her girlfriend through the dark, the only light in the room coming from the screen above them, Lena had the most wonderstruck look in her eyes and was holding the prettiest ring she’d ever seen, “will you marry me?”

The words took her by surprise and for a moment she could see the fear in Lena’s eyes, like she would ever say anything but yes, and although she was speechless, that didn’t stop  her from forming the biggest smile she’d ever given in her life.

She realized she was taking a bit too long to actually say the words out loud and not just inside her head. She reached one hand to touch Lena’s cheek and with her eyes starting to fill with tears, she finally put the suspense to an end.

 “Yes, yes absolutely, yes Lena”, she scooted closer and kissed Lena’s lips, cheek, nose, forehead, every inch of Lena’s face she could reach, while wearing a happy grin that matched Lena’s.  With happy tears trailing down her shiny green eyes, Lena kissed Kara back and sat up reaching for Kara’s hand and slipping the ring on finger.

That night, Kara had to fly them back to her apartment because no car would be fast enough for them, and they only had one way in mind to celebrate the new development in their relationship.

Now, a week later in Lena’s penthouse apartment, during a dinner with all of their friends and family to celebrate their engagement, Kara felt nervous. She felt as if the concealed ring she had, burned a hole through the pocket of her blue dress.

It took her days of dragging Alex and Maggie from jewelry store to jewelry store, trying to find the perfect ring to put on Lena’s finger, but she finally did after the third day.

After dinner they all gathered in the living room talking, even Eliza made the trip from Midvale to be part of the special moment with them, she was talking to Lena about L-Corp’s newest projects near the balcony door, while James, Winn and Maggie sat on the couch talking about Guardian’s adventures in Metropolis when he visited Clark a couple of weeks ago.

Kara was spacing out of her conversation with Alex, J’onn and Clark. Looking at all the important people in her life together in the same place, she decided it was time. Clearing her throat, she got everyone’s attention, and saw her sister giving her an encouraging smile. She moved to stand close to Lena and looked at everyone.

“Hey guys, I just wanted to say a few words if that’s okay...” She looked at Lena and received a small smile in return; taking Lena’s hand, she returned her attention to their guests.

“First, I wanted to say thank you to all of you for being here, this is a very special moment for Lena and I, and having you guys with us today means a lot. When I first landed on earth I couldn’t imagine I would be part of a family again and make such great friends, then I found you guys, became Supergirl and I was happy, but as happy as I was, I was still missing something…”

Kara turned towards Lena and gently squeezed the hand she was holding, the corners of her mouth lifting up into a small shy smile, “and then there was you. When I thought I would never find love, that I was destined to be alone seeing everyone around me being happy with the people they loved, never getting to have someone who’d love me and whom I could love, you found me and you loved me, the good parts and the bad and you let me into your life, you trusted me. You saw me for who I am, not Supergirl, the hero, but me Kara.”

Kara took Lena’s other hand into hers, and looked into the green eyes she loved so much. ”I know we’ve done this one way, that was our quiet private moment under the stars, where it was just us and nothing else. Now it’s my turn. We’ve been on this road for a while, going through all of these journeys, from strangers to friends, from friends to… Rao, I don’t think lovers could cover it, cause you’re so much more than that, than just my lover, you’re my soulmate Lena. This is a one way trip for me, no turning back, and I got my ticket,” she said looking at the ring on her finger with a smile,” and I would like for you to have yours”.  Lena had tears filling her eyes now, and she brought Kara’s hand closer to her lips and kissed it.

Kara let go of one of Lena’s hands, and reached for the ring in her pocket, holding it between her thumb and index finger, she could feel her own tears falling from her eyes. “Lena Luthor, I promise to love and care for you, to stand by your side come what may, and to try and make you happy every single day. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?” Before she could finish her sentence, Lena was already nodding her head, but waited till she was done before pulling Kara closer and kissing her lips whispering a yes against her lips.

Kara pulled her into a tight hug while their guests cheered them on. “I love you, Lena” she whispered by her fiancés ear, and felt Lena hold her tighter, answering with her own “I love you too, Kara Zor-El”.

When she pulled away, Kara took Lena’s hand into hers and slipped the simple but elegant ring on her finger, kissing it like Lena had done with hers. Soon they were being embraced by a crying Winn telling them how happy he was for his friends. Then everyone came around to give them a hug and congratulate them again for the engagement, while Maggie poked fun at Kara for being extra and proposing all over again, even though they were already engaged.

Lena didn’t let go of Kara’s hand for the rest of the night till all of their guests had left. They were at the door waving at Alex and Maggie on their way to the elevator. When Kara closed the door, locking it up, Lena pressed her against the door, a smirk forming on her red lips.  In that moment she knew the celebrations were far from done for the night.


End file.
